runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobu
Kobu is an undead necromancer and the god Zondala's former assistant. Early Life Hunger for Magic Kobu was the son of the great warlock Nadar in Ecstasia. His interest in magic grew as he secretly learned the dark arts. Kobu was so fascinated by the world of magic, his main aim was to become the King of Magic. As a young lad, Kobu used to study ancient spells and concoct new ones after midnight. He was mainly active during the witches' hour. He saw the world as a lab, its people his specimen. His parents prohibited him from learning magic when they heard about his atrocities. But his hunger for magic was so powerful that he slaughtered his parents ruthlessly. Meeting Zondala Kobu gradually became famous, his expertise in magic growing with years. His actions brought chaos in Ecstasia. Hearing about his skill to cause trouble, the Lord of Corruption chose him as disciple. Kobu's atrocities continued under Zondala as he was sent on many "missions". These helped him to get promoted and he finally became Zondala's right hand man. The Traveller Failed Assassination Kobu was sent on a mission to assassinate the great mage of Gielinor, Raincloak. If it was successful, he would get promoted into a minor god and he could control his own realm. He carefully approached the mage. He knew he was not equivalent to Raincloak, so he had to the work stealthily. With tremendous speed, he launched on to the mage. They struggled with each other, the older mage caught by surprise. The mage was comparatively old, so his chances of winning were slim. Raincloak screamed for help and that was when the young man appeared to save him. But Kobu didn't notice this and was caught unexpectedly. This momentary distraction was enough for Raincloak to teleport him to prison. Kobu was infuriated with the young man and planned for revenge. Black Sun After escaping prison, Kobu wasn't received well by Zondala. He was clearly aggravated by his failure. However, the Corruption Lord gave him a second chance; he was to create a weapon for corruption and infect the people of Ecstasia with it. So, Kobu sought out his work. Some proved resistant to the disease, so he gladly eliminated them. He was overjoyed when he heard that one of them was a girl named Sofia, the love interest of the young man from the other day, Ryphus. Then, he was met by Ryphus himself. Kobu was glad to eliminate the resistant Ryphus, and he trapped the warrior to tell his plan and to see the look on his face. He finished creating the weapon and prepared to kill Ryphus, dealing him severe damage. But, finally, Ryphus grabbed his sword and used its power to kill him. Then he took the sword and named it Black Sun. The Undead Necromancer Kobu was not yet finished. He used his basic knowledge of necromancy to recreate his body. He was now an undead necromancer. He heard about Zondala's demise. But he didn't care. He was now formulating a new plan. Better than corrupting people. He was going to raise the dead. Kobu set of on a journey to collect ancient scrolls and other items. He learned more about necromancy and brought the dead in his control. He turned the whole of Ecstasia into a graveyard. But this was not known by Ryphus who didn't want to revisit Ecstasia after the previous events. Kobu grew in power and soon became the Ruler of the Dead. And after that, like Ryphus and Philip, he came to the future. The Terrific Three Kobu reads the thousands of scrolls he had collected. One of them was about a ruler named Stoneheart. Stoneheart was bounded and destroyed aeons ago. Kobu decides to bring back the gargoyle ruler, who would massacre the whole of Gielinor. And Kobu would keep the dead. The resurrection of Stoneheart is quite tough, but the plan he has is simple. He would unleash Stoneheart at the right place. Then things would take place on their own. However, the Terrific Three defeat Stoneheart. But they don't know who brought him back to life. As for Kobu, he got his prize. The plan would take place slowly but effectively. The dead would rule. The Scroll of Üntara Buried Treasure Kobu's dead are now taken care of by the Three. They are sent back to the Underworld. So Kobu sets off for the legendary scroll of Üntara. Üntara was just a fictional name with no actual meaning. The scroll was just a rumour. But he believes rumours. He travels day and night with complete determination. At last he reaches his destination. Many have tried searching for the scroll but no one found it. Kobu tries every magic spell he knows, to locate the mysterious scroll. Then he somehow finds it. It isn't even possible. But maybe it's a miracle. Maybe the rumours were true. He admires its ancient perfection. But he wouldn't open it. It was not the time. The Ritual The scroll must be opened only after the ritual. Kobu sets up the required things for the ritual, eager to start. He knows that after opening the scroll the user will become powerful and the universe would die. He knows that the scroll was older than Zenus himself and that it's origins were unknown. He also knows that the ritual will increase its power. When the world dies nothing would happen to him; he was already dead. He would float across the dead universe. Kobu finishes the ritual. He is ready to destroy the universe he hates so much. He could feel the power of the scroll in his palm. His power increases. He could feel it in him. Kobu grows powerful, the world crumbling to dust beneath him. The heroes are helpless like the gods themselves. Kobu is the only god now. He destroys all living things. He breaks mountains and drains rivers. The infrastructure don't stand a chance. The space is consuming itself. The helpless heroes and gods try desperately but it is futile. Finally they use all their maximum effort and somehow manage to weaken Kobu. Kobu disappears. Aftermath The universe has still not completely changed. The destruction has stopped. But the damage is humongous. After the incident, the gods and heroes are working together to restore the universe. Across different realms people work together for the future. Kobu is nowhere to be seen. Trivia *Kobu is one of the greatest necromancers. *He travels to the present like Ryphus and Philip. Gallery Kobu3.jpg|The undead necromancer Kobu4.jpg|The evil warlock Devilmask.jpg|Kobu with the power of the Scroll of Üntara Category:Terrific Three Category:Üntara Saga